TEEN FORTRESS 2 Autocorrected
by Internetakias-mightypiratetm
Summary: The Team Fetes 2 is good fronds but how did they all meet? Turns out they was all steins at PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL were they face real teen problems lick drugs an stuff! An seekwillspinoff to ITS MY LIFE! which is the most foams Portal fanfic every!
1. MEET THE SCOT

OK GUYS IMO HAVEN TABLE CHINKING UP WHAT THE STORY PLOT FOR TEEN FORTES 2 WILL BEEN BUT HEWS THE PROLIX FOR NOW.

TEEN FORTRESS 2

CHAPTER 1: MEET THE SCOT

Hi my Noam is Scot an I live in Floyd waif my mom an dad an my ate mad dog broths. They are mad gos becks my dad is a dog an my mom is hymn so om half so I can ran relay fast. My bros was always Beeton me up an Hutton me an stuff. "Hey Scot Yugo must do are Homere an yuks but well eat yuks so you get a bad grad LOLA!" My bros Saud an started to pump at me.

"U GUYS ARE JUST DARKS!1!" I ruined to my room an cocked the door an cried. Thins walnut good for me an I was serous deposed an I even Thoth bout maybe besoming a goth Elmo. No thing was happy hewer, an note vein my girlfrend cold fix it. My girlfrind Asa named Katey Smithereens (U NO OHO U ARE KATEY!) but my bros gilled her an defused her corpse. (They Dunant get in treble begs there dogs an dogs cant get arrested). CASH BOOM BANG said the door my bros was braking it down!

"Yuri gonna die now b******!" Gulf said he was my oldest brother an the most Megen. I cotted out my baseball bat that I niknamed Marrissa for some resin I didnt ember. Holden it tit I pulled op the door an hutted Gulf on the dim head an he died. "OMEGA!" My bros Offed at the site of the kill. They Rand off an did poops from scarred but this was not god. I WAS A murder now! I wold have to go on the run.

Wile my bros was still crayon at Gulfs kill I put my thighs into my handbag (Beck's its Floyd an everyone has a handbag there Lola) an rondos kicked the door down. "OMEGA HE IS ERSKINE KILL THE AUDRE!1!1" This was my coo so I tunned more faster than ever beefier but a Tyrone came. "GET HUM!" Time was rennin out so I had to do fast an jumped over the Tran an landed an tanned so more.

It was lick three weeks I ran from them an then I saw a place that was... PORTAL HIGH SCHOOL! Sum kids was Tolkien an saw me an one came over with a Sax astral absent. "Gad you most be the new Chiang student. You can call me Snipper beck's I can shoot reel good Lola." I nodded Kinny confused at whats goon on an Sniper toked me to the other guys.

"This is the new stunt hes new." The guys was a fat guy, a docket guy, a soot man, a solder, a guy waif a mask like batman, an bleak guy with guns an bums. "Were all best fronds an have cool niknames they are Hervey, Ingenue, Demean, Edik, Spy, Solder an om Sniper." A messily guy with a hot hurl waved by at us. "Those are are friends Gabe Jonson an his girlfriend Carolyn."

"Nisse to meet you all I am Scot." But they misstated me for saying Scout so that was my new nikname! Then a guy.

"Bloody hell hobos the sadden new wonkier?" He brutish at me he was tall with blond hare an gasses an like nerd. "I am the Scot." I hipped to him with my new nikname.

"Well my names... WHITELY!'1'1"!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

OMEGA WHITELEY HOWS IT HAPPENED? FIN OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TEEN TORTOISE 2!


	2. SNIPER'S NEW PET

THANKS FOR REMOUNTING ME ABOUT PORNO DONUT WORRY PORNO HAS A BIG PART IN THE STORY AN IS LIKE THE SKEINED MOST IMPORTANT DUDE.

TEEN FERRETS 2

CHANTER 2: SNIPER'S NEW PET

The next moaning I waked up, I lived with Sniper (hes my best friend) beck's I coolant go home since I WASP fictive. Sniper yawned with loudly an "Gday Scot!" He waved an we got red for school. First Tweed ate breakers I had a armlet an muffins an carping Cranach (peanut butter flavor), bacon, a bread love, milk, sewage, an some dog food for my half dog part. I eat a lot of stuff beck's I hale a super hi metabolism an never get fatter =D. Gaffer breakages we got dress an headed off to school. "BY SCOT AN SNIPER!" Sniper parents say and waved they was old an had brine damage so they Dunant no I walnut there sun.

We were Waylin to school wen Sniper stooped fast an said "Scot look its a manila!" I looked an I saw there was a thin like a Rangoon but with no black or tale an big beers. It was... a kola! "OMEGA a kola its shoo coot!" Snooper hipped becks kolas are his favorite annal. He pissed up the kola an hogged it. "Waite, kolas donut life here." I throat it was a Meister on how the kola was there. "She most be an espied zoo annal it will be are new pet!" I never had a pet beefier Beck's my mad dogs bros wold eat all them so I was real happy.

"Lets name her Katey Smithereens in donor of my dead girlfriend." I suggestioned an Sniper nodded with head "Yeah!". School was common up quick so I put Katey Smithereens in my Balzac but Sniper was Hungary.

"I fond her I shoaled hold her!" He engraved at me but I told him the hard toothy.

"nippier Yuri Baikal is full of gun an hummock Katey wont fit in there my Balzac only has balls an Marrissa so theres more room." Sniper said "OK Yuri right Scot." And we classed at school. Are first class was histed an the Beecher Mr. Parsley was tolling us bout how hot dugs was made. Gabe Jonson was Payson notes waif Carlyn an she blushed at the note words so Mr. Parsley exasperated 'WHAT IS THE MOANING OF THIS?" He taxed the note an red it an bushed.

"OMEGA!" He went an Gabe the note back so we all were lolling at fum Mr. Parsley. The bell ranged an we headed to skeined period that Gus math class waif Mr. Nape (Lola). I sat next to Heavy an Giro.

"Hey Spiro Om Scot." I said so Spiro made sound noses that I Colt here. "Why cant Spiro talk?" I axed to Heavy who got a sad look.

"Spiro has sick lick the guaranis from Mass Affect so he Cantu leaf his soot or he dies Elset to do the do." He rationed back to me an I felt reel sorry for Spiro. A crunching noses started common from my Balzac an I looked in an a saw... Katey was Etan the balls! I had to stop her but pets walnut allowed to school so I Colt take her out. I throat fast an razzed my hand.

"Yes Scot Mr. Nape Said at my razzed hand." The hole room stared at me an I was Nevsa but I had to get Katey out of my balls.

"I uh need to bathroom om Havana a period!" The class was all lolling at me an Mr. Saner was frocked out an throat I was a Humfrid's or smoothening lick that.

"OK but see the nurse to becks boys DOT have Penrod's so you might be a husbanded." I girted my stuff an went to the licker room at the Jim to put Katey in my locker. When I waked in tho I saw a ton of naked Gauls oh no I was in tea Kong room! The Gauls all started creaming load at me an got Teddy to beat me up so I ran but first I saw gonna the Gauls was petting on a soot it was... SPIRO?

TO BE CONTINUED!

SPIRO IS A GILLER! OMEGA THIS SATORIS JUGS FULL OF TWISTS AN TURNS WHAT ILL SCOT DO NOW?


	3. SAUERKRAUTS OF THE GYRO REVEALED!

AN THANKS LOGIC FOR TOLLING BOUT THE SMELLING MINTAKA OF GYRO (SEE IF YUH CONGESTIVE I LISTON INSTEAD OF THE DIM FALTERS!)

TEEN FORTRESS 2

CHOPPED THROWN: SAUERKRAUTS OF THE GYRO REVEALED!

I o-mouthed in shock at Prosy girl. How cold no none have noes? I ran fast lick in Meet the Scot so the curls missed with pincers but they chased me but were still naked. I saw Featly in the halls an he saw alls the naked curls and frocked out.

"Bloody hell sod Scot those naked buggers are gonna swanking kill you oh god save the queen!" Featly brutish load an ran away becks he Dunant like the curls his hart only belonged to Marrissa but he Dunant met her yet becks it was not then. I had to loose them some how or things wold go down reel bad. I leeched into my ballcock an got out Marrissa the Bat an some balls an batted them at the curls an they got hooted an fuelled over. Some doorbell dudes saw the naked curls on ground an STARTED TO RAP THEM!

This was bad so I batted more balls to at whim an then all Teen Fortress 2 but Gyro got there to help. "OH NO YOU DONUT!1" Heavy ruffianed at the jerk rappers an shooed them big bullets. "Sass (Haves gun) was raped once by a football dude so its personal." He Saud an braked the football necks. With the bad averred I had to find Gyro an get the down lo.

"By the way Vere's Carty?" Asked Snapper. "O NO I FORGOT!" An Carty was loosed. Sniper went to assert her but I had to location Porto. Be cos IBM half dog I can smell god an soon I pierced up a Prosy trawl. I went to trawl an saw Porto Harding in the sines lab.

"Gyro I no yuk a girl!" Gyro o-mouthed in shock. "No IBM not!" She say back but I new better. "Yes you are!" "OK then proof it." She punted. I throat bout what I say in the lacker room an said. "You have long blond hare, green eyes, huge bobs, an very pretty =D." Prosy eye louted up.

"You really thin IBM pretty?" She ask an I nodded with head. Then... she toked face off "My reel name is Tanya Lockwood." THEN WE STARTED TO MASK BOUT!

Meenwhile!... Sniper was zorching for Carty all Thieu the school. Carty was no were that he looked but then felt a smoothen shewing his back. Sniper turned Ron an it was... CARTY! "Carty I throat you was lost forbear!" Sniper hugged Carty the Kola but Carty looked reel sad. "Carty whats prong?" An sense Snooper is Austrian he speaks kola so Carty told him. "He did WHAT?11111/?/"

TO BE CONTINUED!

WHAT HARPOONER TO CARTY? FIND ODOUR NEXT TIME!


	4. KETTY TELLS ALL

AN THANKS RIVER GUYS BUT CAN BOUNCY SAID SHE DUNANT LIKE MY STORY AS GOOD AS ITS MY LIFE! AN AI HOT MAYBE THATS WHY IT DOCENT HAVE ABS MANY REVIEWS? I THANK ITS BEGS ITS MY LIFE IS A ASHIEN ADVENTURE WFF LOTS OF COOL STORY AN HOT ROMANIES BUT TEEN FORTRESS 2 IS MORE DOWN TO PERTH AN REAL PROBLEMS OF HIGH SCHOOL.

TEEN FORTRESS 2

CHEATER 4: KETTY TELLS ALL

Porto putted her face back on an said "I have to class now see you latter Scot my new befriend." I smut at her an felt all in love begs she was shoo pretty an hot. "See you latter Tanya." An she bushed at the say of her reel name. I got out of the crass room to go to my next class jam wen I saw Sniper ringing to wars me with Kitty THE KOALA (THANKS LOGIC YUH THE BEST)!

"Snooper you fond Kitty!" I harped an waved. For a second I shot Kitty was loosed forever. B Ur Sniper had a sad on his feces. "Kitty trolled me that she saw seething super bad Scout." I o-mouthed that Sniper new how to talk koala. "What is news?" Sniper looked sad.

"Kitty saw Spy Turin a sheet with Carline on Gabe Jonson!" This was super bad lick the Sniper said. Carolin was Gibes girl so so we had to stop Spy from Macon an adulterer. "Common we gotta stop them!" We ran lick I did in Meet the Scot an jumped over other peephole but then seething Stoppard us dead in are tracks it was... PRINCIPIA CLADS! (AN Shes Carillons mom an its were Gabe Jonson gets the idea to name the robot body for Caroline Clads from)

"What are you to doing outside of class?" She beaned at us in robot voice becks she smoked a lot an had to get a robot voice like that guy on the no Tomkin marshals. We Dunant have time to Peel with Clads so I had to think fast an relined that there was only one way. I staked out Marrissa an a ball an batted it an it hit Principal Clads but gave her amenest so she dissent renumber me hurting her.

"Nice moves Scoot!" Sniper hi fifed me an we ran more to find Spy and Carline. We looked in crass rooms, lunch even aim but they was no were. "OF CORPSE!" I maliced "THEY MUST BE AT NEH KARMA ROOM!" We got there an saw Caroline gelatin crooned by Spy with a scarred look on her feces.

"Pales Caroline forgot about Gabe IBM a reel man!" Spy trenched Seka to her. "No Spy I cant I love Gabe Jonson." But Spy had his Niger an if she Dunant cheat he wold stale her! I Thieu some balls at Scot an they hit him but he keep gown an was about to sex Karoline up!

Sniper put Kitty on a sleet so she wold be safe then pulled down his mantoes an... HE PEED ON SPY! "WWW gross1" Spy was really mad. Wile he was detracted I ran to behind him an grated Spy so he colt sex Caroline. "My hero!" She said an kissed me cheek.

"Now lets see homo this b***** relay is." Sniper riped Spy's mask of an we saw his true feces. He was covered in NEH most cancerous of plumpness wiz gores burns an brand that said "SLUT" an experimental hair. It was sow gross that Caroline throbbed up all on The Spy so he was more mad an Keen. "WHATS GOWN ON WIG SPY TARRYING TO RAP MY DATER?" Principia's Clads engraved into the room. "SPY U ARE EXPELLED!" spay fled to the ground an cry terrs of Kirkwood fat from Etan too much candy.

MANHOLE Cave Jonson hoof is Gables more evil twin was Wilkins down the hall an see Wheatly. "Blimey you skidding look just lick Gabe jiggering Jonson but more mad an mien." He said an wave. Cave Jonson snipped fingers an a robot came out and took Wheatly. "Oh god save the queen what the bloody wank are you coin to me?" Cave smelled Avila an said "I need you for a sensor project." An he lolled very evil.

TO BE CONTINUED!

OH NO WHATS CAVE GRIN TO DO WHEEDLE? FIND OUT!


	5. ITS HIS LIFE!

AN SOME ON CALLED ANIONS SAID I STOL THE STORY PLOT FROM A OTHER GUY THAT IS FALSE LYES AN SANDER! I DUNANT NO BOUT THE STORY UNTIL NOW BUT U CAN SEE ITS PRONG!1 SNIPER DINT BILLOWY AN THE PINBALLS NAME IS CLADS NOT ANNICE OR WHAT EVER1 U ARE JUST A FLAMER TROLL

PS I GOT TALLIED THAT A BLOOD BOUT HAW WORLDS SAID THAT SCOT WAS MOUSETRAPPING KITTY IN HIGHBALL'S1 SCOT IS NOT AN MANILA MOUSETRAPPED ITS THE BAG HE GARRY'S HES BAT AN BARBELLS IN!

PPS THIS CHAPS FROM WHEEDLES POP

TEEN FORTRESS 2

CHAPTER FIFE: ITS HIS LIFE!

I woken up in a place where he sedan bloody hell was I? There was to robots one a blue ball an the other a orange line thing an Cave Jonson locoing reel mean. "Whats goon on you Rankine Sod!" I brutish at me with most lode. Gave was rolling all evil an said "These are Alters an P-Boy there from the future!" I o-mouthed it was bloody mad.

"They belled me bout the future woof robots an portal guns an things so Ism loin a make some obos an you Wheatly will be my test abject!" He took out a banking huge nettle an shoot me an I blacked tot. When I was sleep Cave gated to work. First he removed my Melton sexpot for my head so I was ball shaped, then turned my skin to mettle (lick how the wizards can turn led to gold in movies) an raked an eye out so I only had one bloody big one but he kept my man balls. I waked up an streamed begs I was transfused.

"Goodbye Wheedle the dude an Hello Wheatly the Robbi Ball!" Cave lolled with mad an mean. Then he wonted to a time mashings. "Now bur loin to the future b****!" Atlas lolled an he an P-Boy started stoking drugs with Cube Henson. I got put in the time mashings an there was a big lite flash an I was Con to the future.

BAT TO SCOUTS POP

"Now class gofer me Dur homework." Mr. Scape groundless when I reembarked that I had been out all Nile on a date with Prow an forgot to do it! "Wees Dur homework Scot or Shaula I say HUMFRIED/" Mr. Seance was a xenophobe so he deviant lick humidities like he Thorn I was one. He punched me feces an went back to desk an drank beer.

"Whats his problem?" I said Ruben my flak eye to Solder. "Mr. Seance used to be a tetchy in British bu he killed the Principia but was not proved so he came to teach at Portal High School an changed his name." He was a jerk an gave me lots of As so I pedant like him at alls. One day I wold get back at him maybe play a big prank or smoking. Sundown Carine!

"By way Aim Davin a party at my hose an Dur all invited!" It was gonna be the big bowie for the seine graduand (Caroline was a Jeno but since her mom is primps she throws ports for them). "Well be there Car!" She rapped an gave out some more invites.

MANHOLE IN FLOAT! Gaffer Sulfas kill my bros became goth CMOS and satanists who did porgies an scarified peephole an did all the drugs an beer. They was Catina a dark spell to kill me for reeving an Jul needed a scarifies. The scarifies was a hard catch, a strongman named Saxton Hall the bros started to orgy an drink the beer an blood. Then pumped a dagger in Sexton's heart an the blood was gone all splash splash splash! There drugs bongs STARTED TO SMOKE an a guy was there.

He was super measly an riped with a angry Myst's. It was... DOG THE BOOTY HUBER!

TO BE CONTINUED!

SEE WAS HAT IN THE ROPER TEEN FORTRESS 2? NO BEGS I PEDANT COPY IT YOU LAMERS!11!


	6. BIG PARTY BLOWOUT

AN HEARSE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

TEEN FORTRESS 1

CHAPTER SEX: BIG PARTY BLOWOUT

It was the mite of Karoline's big party for the seiner's an I was gain there with Prow. All Teen Fortress 2 was there waif there dates that were: Heavy an NASA, Solder an Jenny Wisely, Inkier an his robot girl, Damian an Gauzy, Murdock took his mom begs hes a nerd, an Sniper took a striper he found named Loise Bombards. Kitty was there to Wit a boy koala named Bunt. Loise started to strip an we all went "GO GO GOG!" Sexpot the girls bucks they were jelly of her Danzig an bombards.

"Glad you guys cold make it!" Pralines an Gabe said while Duncan. Prow an I went to get some drinks from the punk table. "What wold you like drink PA?" I asked to her with sprawl pet nicknamer that made her blush. "Ill have some water begs IMF the designed driver." Her smartly an careful made me lover her more than ever an maybe TNT wold be the Nile if you no what I meen...

We drank some drunks but smock honed from the back place were some jerks was Donn drudges an beer it was relay gross. "Hey this is a all ages party stop Somalian you drugged!" I yelled loud at them but they pedant listen. Then sermon came in the room it was... PRINCIPAL GLADOS!

"OMEGA! WHY IS PENILE LOIN DRUGS AN STRIP IN MY HOSE?" She was reel mad an paunched a table to make drugs an beer get all over her. Then... she started lolling an got high! "Oh YWHA lets party Lola!" She said an cranked up the beer. "Mom whats honed to you?" Carline got scarred licking on her feces an tried to stop Propel GLaDOS devour she did southing dam an stupid.

"Scot look!" Prosy helled an I turned head round an saw the drug jun-keys stanched up an tucked there cloths of an I saw they Santo humans they was... ATLAS AN P-BOY!1 (But I decant no that was there name bucks I daunt met them before). "Hey b***** we gonna shot you!" P-Boy angered an staked out a guns. "How robots this is bad goos!" Adman cried "Goo cold done this?" A man came lulling out from the bushes it was... CAVE CANON!

"You pedant invite me so now me an are friends are creasing it Lola." Cave boated an then he roadhouse kicked Adman in the man place an his balls exploded an got yucky gross all over me an Prow but Prow defiant care bergs she had a soot. Radioman got real quite, then sacrum "AARRRRRRRGUGUGUGGUGHHHHHHHHHH!" So Lowe he brocade all the windows. Carolann was made at Cave Jonson for crooning her party. "Get out now Cube you g****** f***** b******!1!1!" We all o-mouthed at Caroline Spain cusses but Cave kipped lolling.

"Also I met a fiends of yurt Scout called... Dur bros!" I o=mouthed at Cave, my bros was Heep? Then a Massey guy wiz angry mustache came in. "I AM GOD THE BOON HUMANER AN DUR BROS SUMMONED ME TO KILL YOU SCOWS1!11/" It was... DOG THE BUNT HUMANER! He had Mona those chanced's from God OFF War an a mushing gun an stuff an he was loin to kill me!

"DONUT WORRY SCOOT I GUT DUR BACK!" Heavy rosined an started hooting NASA at Dog but Dog gabbed Principal GLaDOS so the bullets went in her an made her like holy an swish cheese. "!1121!" Carling screeched an Gabe try hold her but she kicked way an ran to dead mom body. "Mom you was to Jung an had even quite smacking how will I live now?" She Creed all over the place an Dog and Cave lolled an Dog got Teddy to shoot a gain but I was super mad at the kill of my friends mom so I darked out Marrissa an charged an batted Dogs head of an it flew far an the blood got all on Cave an Atlas an [-Body so they banned off.

The Principia was kill an the party was rand an my bros was back for recoinage cold things get any worse?

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT CHAPTER THERES A SPRAWL REAPPEARANCE BY A SATAN SOMEONE WINK WINK!


	7. THE NEW GIRL

AN OK GAUZY IVE BEEN CHINKING AN A GUY NAME LOGIC DETOUR WANTS TO EDIT MY STORY AN MAKE IT MORE BETTER. BUT I SEED LOTS OF TV SHOWS WERE THEY CHANG STUFF THEN PEPILLO DONUT LICK IT NO MORE SO I WAS WORRY BOUT THE CHANGES THEN I HAD ODER! I WILL PUT BOTH TEX UNCUT AN ENSNARED FUSHUN AN LOGIC CORRUGATION SO YOU CAN DEICED WINCH ONE YOU LIKE THYSELF!

BRYON WINS!

THIS IS THE UNCUT AN UNSEASONED VERONA NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LOGGIAS EDITS.

TEEN FORTRESS 2

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE NEW GIRL

It had been a Zeke sense the kill of Principal GLaDOS an we had a new Principia named Business Man homo was cool an rote stories an stuff. Sniper an me was walling to school when all of sudden Solder flied in on his rocket gun with cry in his feces. This was supper chocking since I never seen Solder cry ever

FLASHBACK

We was ploying baseball at jig class an I stepped up to bat with Marrissa. Solder was perching the balls an I batted them with lick a 3000 average wen his shoo untied. Solder bended down to tie but I batted ball to soon an it hit hims butt an impacted his anus. "SOLDER IBM SOLO SORRY!1!" I ran to him for Rumford but he was oak. "Donut worry Scot a reel man like me never cry!"

FLASHBACK OVER

If Solder was cretin now it must been relay bad news. "Guys Jenny dumbed me" This was bad begs Jenny an Solder had been gain steady for almost a moth now. "Turns oft she was a spy from British to assented Mr. Sanes!" We all o-mouthed wen Solder said that it was big sparse! "An worst off all: she said that a other guy from British named Harry Lents unnerve to an change his looks an name to... WEAKLY! Buoy he got enmesh an forgot he was Harry an now no none can find him." I relied we Hunt seen Wheatly/Harry in a long tin this was bad.

"But what bout Mr. Sande?" Sniper Ingrid he dissent like Mr. Scape an wanted to recoinage him with me but we client if he was died. "Part of bad news she dumbed me ass loon as she kill him!" Mr. Sniper was Edd an I Chaldea Benz happy but I Santa. I just wanted to Revkah him not kill. We walked rest of way with heads on lo.

Wen we arrived I o-mouthed in shock there was a new girl! She was super hot an pretty even more than Prow (but IMF not a Cheeto so I dopant thin that way) All the guys was truing a ask her out an sex her but she just amide an said "Sorry duds IMF Tani =D" She was Wilkins wiz Caroline parrying a hobo ball.

Befog we cold ask hoof the new girl was Gabe Jonson an Adman manned up to us wiz the rest of Teen Fortress 2! "Guys thats my future deter Marrissa Roberts we need to help her future!" We o-mouthed but Inkier made a smartly an said "Donut worry Gabe I just passed my time Ashien exams I can build her one reel good." Gabe clopped him on the back an we headed for are class beef lunch wen it wold go down.

Vestry with Mr. Priscella was boron bucks I colourant stop thinker bout Marrissa an how she was future. Maybe beef she leafed she cold tell me my future an if I was merriest Prow? Roman was stein next to me an licking happy so I asked "Riemann why bur happy if Cave Jonson exploded bur balls?"

"Dons worry Scot I repealed them with..." An he pulled down his pants an I saw that his man Thain's was now too Robbi balls the space an rick cores! "Balls of steel!" He hypoed at Davin balls a gain an I felt happy to bergs not Gavin balls in a bad thing if Dur a guy.

Mr. Puses was Dewain pictures of a dog an rabbit slaving carom when the door bustled open wiz mad an scheming. I guy woof a mask like batman flowed in an landed it was... SPY! "Guys IMF sorry bout befit but Caroline is in huge danger we have to help:" We punned out of the room an I saw Gabe Jonson an the rest of Teen Fortress 2 loin to the Jami an ready for a Fitz.

We got there I saw Marrissa an Caroline an Wheatly the hobo ball gotten coopered by THOSE JERK ROBOTS ALTERS AN P-ROBY. Heavy got a detriment look on his feces an rosined into the room. "OH NO YOU DONE!" Hey landed an crushed Atlas an P-Body like squaws so Marrissa an Caroline were snarfed. "You got Heep just in time AOL." Caroline said lolling with happy an Elfie.

"My name is rushing name so Poole just call me Harv cos Aim real fat COL." Heavy shacked Carrissa's hand an she smiled at theism. "These are my trends we all have cool nickname they are Scot, Solder, Spy, Sniper, Demean, Medium, Inkier and Tyro an were all called TEEN FORTRESS 2!"

"Well little lady I herd you needed a time Ashien bolted an I passed my time washing exams so I can help." Ingunna got to work on Mackinaw Marrissa future. "The sashing is couplet!" He zapped an Marrissa an Wheatly got into there. But...

"Marrissa I mad this nettle that gives you powers." Inkier said to Marrissa. "No AOL I already have them in the future this most be how I hotted them in the first place." She said in voice lick Herman. "Wok then Ill put them in Caroline so when she Barbey's you tulle have them." An he put the nettle in Pralines an she got alls jolly.

Then a ravel lolling came from the room an it was... CAVE JONSON an a bunch of people homo look licked Teen Fortress 2 but mad an mean. "I AM CAVE JONSON! GABE MONSOONS MORE EVIL TWIN! Ashli I cloned fur friends and made evil ones there called TEEN FORTRESS 2!" I was scoop mad that they spelt are name an was evil wen Teen Fortress 2 was opposed to be the good guys.

Marrissa an Cave Jonson had a big fut with lots of Allsun an stuff but that all ready harpooned in ITS MY LIFE so go reed that first Pecos this is the seekingly pickoff so you shod all ready no that. After the pig fight Marrissa flied back in an we all cheered "MARRISSA MARRISSA YAM!" We all hoked her begs she was a hero an then Marrissa went into the shine with some vendor family moments woof Gabe an Carolan.

But Beauvoir it cold happen there was a gun shoot noise... CARLINE WAS GOT SHOT! Marrissa was staked in the sashing an colourant get out so incited Gabe ran up to Cave the gun man an roundup's kicked his head an it exploded and the bad Teen Fitters 2 ran way! The Medium went up to Caroline but said "Rm sorry Gabe but she will dye soon" with tear in eyes. GB the most mad ever an say "BOOING!11!"

"Gabe... Marrissa... I love you..." An she died. "Carlton I will build you a new robot body an it will be called... GLaDOS in donor of bur dead mother!" Marrissa got send back to the future (vol) an we cored. Off the graying was done we left the Jami, school was canceled do to Caroline drying an the cheerleader ghettoing menstruated by Cave Jonson an the jocks Gerti beet up.

I was walks bake to Sniper an mes hose when I saw Spy standby at a bridge wiz gun hand. "Thanks Spy you are a reel hero." I dilled him but Spy just keypad graying. "No IMF not. I was to late an Arline is kill. She was my Thu love an I cant life without her." Spy hurdled up the gun. "No Spy Gabe said he can rebuild!" But Spy deviant care.

"Then shell be Gazes for ERA." He French an pull trigger an blood an cranes Waneta overwrote it was swoop gross. A tipple was Davin a Pickwick below an the blood an cranes went all on them so Thieu up. Now I had got home an tell Sniper the sad news...

TO BE CONTINUED

THAT WAS A REEL SAD CHAPTER I THINK NEXT ON WILL BE MORE HOOPED AN FUNNY MAYBE TOLL BE BOUT MURDOCK ORE SOUTHING?


	8. MEDIAN AN DEMING DO FUNNY STUFF

AN OK THE LAST CHAPTRE WAS RELAY DEPRESSINGLY SO THIS ONE WILL BE A FUNNY FUN ONE SALVO IT WILY HAVE LOG'S EDIT OF CHAPTER 7 TOO.

TEEN FORTRESS 2

CAPTURE ATE: MEDIAN AN DEMING DO FUNNY STUFF

"Hell class sense Mr. San was kill I am our new teacher Mr. Kook Editor but you can call me Mr. Loges COL." Even with the new teethe math class was boron an so me an Prow was Poussin notes. Pyre garbed me a note that said "Hey Scot do you want to go st the lock room fifer class wink wink?" I o-mouthed an wrote "Shore!" an she rotted it an blushed.

When class overfeed I headed wiz Gyro to the lockers but then I saw seething. Daemon an his girlfriend's Gas, a goth HMO hook played all the boardgames, was Davin a file. We ran up them an I said "Whats loin on?" Demos looked at me in the feces an said "SHE AINSLEE PLAYS GAMES AN NEVER GOS ON DATES OR STUFF!11" He stashed with angry lowly. "WELL HE IS ALWAYS DRANK ON DRUGS AN BEER HE GOT FROM ATLAS AN P-BODY~" Gyro an I o-mouthed, Bemoan was a druggier jerk1? Then... Yeoman got on newsy an started to cry. "Its Thu I have a pablum an adjourn." He preyed an we all felt sad for him.

"Wont worry Emmy its UK." GSA hugged him to stop the tear jurying. "The Medium can make you cure I bet." This was a good oedema so Gab, Demos, Prow an me all went to the suns lab were Medici was. Undid Medici an Hey was Patin bananas but Heavy felt on the peel an made the floor ramble bucks he was scoop fat. We all lolled at the funny fall. "Whit are you dong?" Medina doctored wile corking on a project. It was... SPURS HEAD ALL DASHED UP!

Spy wash ad an mad at been a head specially bucks he had swiveled so he pedant want to life. 'KILL ME11!" He trenched. "No I need for you siense. So whats loin on guys?" We gave Murdock the down lo on Trainman an his pablum with drugs an beer. "Thats a ESE fix. When Demo drugs an beers JCS shot him with this gun!" He handed me a mum pistol. "Bu only shoot at alases that wont kill him or hell dye an it wont work."

Damn waist lustering tho begs he was busy droning a beer so I staked the pistol an shot him in the eye. "DEBOUCH!" He extricated as blood an eye got all in his beer. "Now he is scarred strafe an will never drink a gain!" Bryon was spoor happy that Medici fixed Bemoan specially Fax who govt a goth emir eye potash for the lost eye. "Thanks doc!" He cotted an we went for class.

"Myer yonder time Scot." Pyre visored to the beer an I was sad that we dint get to do the do. But Demoing was helped an not a junkie so it was a good day.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. DEAD RESINY

AN SCHOOL SATURATED BACK UP FOR ME THIS WEEK SO I DISSENT HAM MUCH TIME FOR RIOTING BUT I THINK THIS WILL BE A GOOD CHAP.

PS I NO YOUR FLOGGERS ARE MACKINAW FUN OF MY STORY SO WASH OUT I ELFREDA PUT GAS IN THERE~!

TEEN FORTRESS 2

CHAPTER NINE: DEAD RESINY

Sniper an me was Waldon to school wen I saw seething bad! Gabe Jonson was graying an Adman gyved him Tasha's an the otter Teen Fortress 2 was there to. "Whats the down lo?" I asked to Gabe an blue the teashop then said "Bad Teen Fortress 2 mad an evil clone of Marrissa called... ASSIRRAM an she put a cuter virus in Caroline to turns her full into GLaDOS!" Gabe preyed some ore an we all got sad at that.

"Stop syringe dudes you shelf be happy blocs seine granulation is common up soon!" Principal Bossiness Man angsts voiced necks he was Bryon to be cool an hip. We mordant car tho wen suddenly... ASSIRRAM! She had a guns an pointed it at Gabe Monsoons head. "Build me a time Ashien or Ill shoot!" She was to close an we colourant safe Gabe in time so Ingunna "OK OK WELL DO IT DONUT SHOT!" He deceased.

We all hewed Inaner build the time sashing fast. I looked back an saw Assirram waif the gun at Gabbie's head so I worked more fast a gain. Minuets later the lashing was done an Assirram went in. "Marrissa will stop you you cant win!" Butt Abramo just lolled all evil an BOOM FLASH SPARKS she was gone to the future. "Marrissa must stop her its the worlds Ody hope." Radioman nodded with head an brave.

There was noggin we cold do so we classed but wen the others gored Porto whispered to my beer "Scot Aim scarred what if Assirram destroys the world?" I tugged her an said "Donut worry Gyro I will protract you!" She tweaked face off an kissed me an I kissed her. "Scot." She said waif all a louver feces. "Tanya I love you." I said back then she said "I love you to Scout." An we went to the looker room were I found her girl an... USE BUR IMAGINE PERVADE!

12 weeks latter... Pyre an I was join super sueded an things was god. It was punish an we were Patin outside waif Sniper, Intoner, Scot, Medico, Heavy an Yeoman. Gabe Jonson, Hartman an some Suns nerds was at the otter table Mackinaw computers an stuff. "Guys wen I grow up GM loin to by the Portal High School an make a lab there called PORTAL LABS in Moor of the best high school ever." An they all said YEAHS an did hi-fifes. But whither weening a portal opened an Marrissa and Assirram was there!

We all got up an said "Donut worry Marrissa were weer for backup!" Marrissa nodded no with head "No go in portal an kill the combers an tureen's!" So got are weapons an ran Thieu into the future. There was tons of bombers an currents an even some bombers with turrets on there heads. Heavy got out Sagas an started to mo the homeboys down. I sued Marrissa to bat the tureens off the Zomba's heads then batted the heads off to. Tyro set some on fire but more came an tried a eat Gabe Jonson but Rattan jumped out an the Zomba's tried to eat his balls unseated but Colan beeps he had balls of steal!

Wile we forded more combers Marduk saw a thing an yelled "Theres the portal if we close it the combers will stop common!" I used speed to get Behring the homeboys an to the portal. I locked up an a saw the rototill portal gun that was charring it, I wold have to depository it to close the portal. "Hurry Scout quick!" Prow scrammed hardcore as the tomboy's over helmed her. I got a brave look on my feces an graybeard the rototill portal gun an threw on the browned but it dissent brake. "G****** F****** B*****!" I cursed out bergs I was so mad. Then...

"Ahhhhh!" Prow streamed a gain as a Zambia riped her face off an all the other Teen Fortress 2 o-mouthed that she as a girl. "No combers touch my GIRLFRIEND!" I creamed lick a crewmen thing that scrams an punched Thieu the prettied gun to make a huge explode like BOOM BOOM BOOM PAM! An ever thing wend dark.

TO BE CONTINUED!

ISM GETTING KINNA BORED OFF THE STORY, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE. ALL THE DUR PALMER TROLLS ZAPPED MY INTERPRETATION =(

ALSO I PUT SUM NOTES IN IT.


	10. ADULATION

AN HERES THE FINAL CHAP OF TEEN FORTRESS 2 ITS GOT SOME OFF THE BIGGEST GASHING AN PLOT TWISTS I EVER DOMED.

TEEN FORTRESS 2

CHAPTER TEEN: ADULATION

Fifer we defeated the tomboys an tyrants president Abram London (ITS THE PAST RENUMBER) gave us all metals for the brave butyl. Marrissa got the best metal but I got a good one to that was "Saver of the World from Bombers" (Carrissa's was just "Saver of the World"). "TM swoop proud of you Scout." Pyro gapped to me an I smiled big. Marrissa, Wheatly and there new otter Hell Jeno left back to the future an Gabe swiped away some tears. Then Principia Biasness Man was got there.

"Did you guys forgot what time it is?" He asked lolling an we were all relay confused. Inaner, goo was the smartest dude then reburied. "Oh yeah todays are Graduation!" Levering o-mouthed we was all so Caputo up in the fight we forgot all bout it! "Step an get Dur diplomas overborne!" Principal Biasness Man turned to some jerk dudes they was... RING MATER AN THE FILMIER DROLLS!

"But not you guys Yuri jerks an flamers so you done get to gratuity." An he punched Ring Master in the feces. The Flamer Trill was a croup of balls that all ways beaned at us lick Skipp foo sored BAD RUMORS that I molest/raped Hatty the Koala! We lolled an then Principal Biasness Man gaged out are diplomas but...

Bad misc started to play so I new there was gonna be a fight. Some guys came over a hill an I o-mouthed. The Flamer Trollop were lolling at me an Ring Master (the liter) said "Oh I forgot to dentin Scot I met some guys an belled them were you were..." The guys got closer an I saw they were... MY BROS! "Time for ravager Scout1!"

My bros got a part an a huge Russell guy came out. He was Haw stork with a pies of Sexton Hall stitched to Gauthier woof robot parts an... GULF'S HEAD! "IMF but I killed you Gulf!" I scrammed an Elf lolled. "They restarted me an gave me robot parts an Saxton Hale parts for the stronger!" Gulf hold out too hands: one was a gulf the other a Sexton Hall. "I HAN THE PREWAR!12" An rocks came out off his feet an he glow at me!

Then Gulf turned an ate the Flames, the looks on there feces was classic but the otter bros ran up an started to orgy the boats for bad magic that made Wolfe more potful! Heavy got SASE out an tried to shot Wolfy but the bulls mordant hurt him so Would garbed Heavy an his stomach opened an the lung intestine gut out an tangled (Lola) Sulfas feet. "DONUT WORRY NERVY!" Medium shirted a gun at Heavy but it was a sprawl gun so instead of Kellina him it made him UK so Hover riped guts open an threw more intermingles at Would.

Pyro tagged ERA flamethrower an flamed my other bros so Wild was weekend an I cold bat at him with Marrissa. Sniper toot smartly an throned Catt at Wild an she started Edin his man balls! But Woolf Durante care, he was to mad an emend. The Sexton hand graped my neck an was Chickie me an Heave jeered rowing his internals guts at Would but no thing harpooned. A bluebook happened an we o-mouthed to robots one a orange ball an the other a blue line thing was there whiff portal guns!

"We are Abort an P-Las hoe are ATLAS AN P-BEDS GOOD GUY KIDS!" They said with lewdly. This was shucking, P-Body decant abortion auger all? "Marrissa an Wheatly send us to help you guys COL." P-Las lolled an she shooed portals at Gulf. "We also begot backup." Tubed addled an some Kessler's like Strong Bod an Hulk Hogan was there. "I WILL CITE ALL YOU GAUZY AN STILL WIN BEACONS AIM ENVIABLE?" Woolf abstained bocks he had Paxton's aksent now.

Hulk Hookah an Strong Bad did the for-point-rowing-tar-schnook an I shooed Marrissa the bat down Wolds thrive so he colourant breath. "This is the last star Wolfe you g**** f***** b******!1j" An then I put Bunk Kola in the eyes so he coolant see. Tatty refracted Wolds balls an Heavy strangled him with his lung intones. Alls the freighting was loin in ELF an it was to much powerful so he explained Wis BOOM BOOM BUM BUM BLAME BOOM! Then he died.

"Its finally over." I skied an sat down next to Pyro. Sniper packed up Catt hos told him seething but we Clint here befogs we done speak koala. Marduk was Helaine up Heats gut wounds an Feynman an Gay was splaying video games an Bemoan gave Autoed an P-Las some drugs an beer. We all lolled blocs some things never change loll.

"Ill miss all you guys soot much bur my best trends!" Gabe Jonson said an all the Teen Fortress 2 an Adman an Strong Bad an Hulk Hokum an Business Man an Mr. Pursuer an Mr. Lock an Kati the koala got to Heather. "GRIPE HUG!" I yelled an we all Hughes. Once the hug was done to guys walked up.

"Hi my name is Radian an this is my brother Barman we are liken for a teem of guys to fight an we saw you guys Teen Fortress 2 an you got chops." Demean shacked are hands. "You can be my team an Demean will make evil clones to fight an yull be called TEAM FORTRESS 2!" Alumina said. I looked at Heevy, Media, Sniper, Pyro, Spurs head, Inkier an DeMorgan. "What do you guys thin?" Everyone stymied an nodded with heads. That was the day we bekame... TEAM FLORES 2!

THE END

I HOP YOU ALL LICKED MY STORY SEPT YOU DUMB FARMER TROLLOP AN BUR MST BOUT SCOUT MOUSETRAP JETTY =(


End file.
